The Eye of the Storm
by Shushida
Summary: What happens when Xaldin returns from a mission and needs to let off a bit of steam. Xalex. Rated M for later chapters, violence, and mild language. I'm editing the first chapter. Second coming soon.


-1This is my first fanfic ever. So with that being said I was hoping I could receive nice constructive criticism? This was mainly written for one reason: Lexaeus needs love! He seems to be the least popular character of Organization XII and I can't stand it. He doesn't even have his own selection in the pull down tab when you are searching for KH fics. **Dx Remember each time Lexaeus fails to get love a tomahawk wielding kitten dies! ;.;**

Oh, yes and other stuff: This is kind of a crack pairing slash fic. Xaldin/Lexaeus. Rated M for later chapters. They both, of course, belong to Disney, Square Enix, ect.

**Chapter 1:**

Whirlwind…

It seemed to be a normal day in the World That Never Was, Kingdom Hearts gave off its normal pale yellow glow casting an eerie hue on every inch of space its rays of light could reach. It easily made the area appear bleak, unyielding, and lifeless. The only movement came from one particular place; The Castle That Never Was.

In the courtyard of the castle, trees and plants lay dead; scraps of their former selves. The four cobblestone paths had a maliciously beautiful pattern of destruction stemming forth from their intersection. Who was making such a ruckus? Simple, Xaldin. He had returned back from a mission which was, to say the least, very unsuccessful. Everything at that moment seemed to rub him the wrong way and nothing seemed to act as a proper panacea for his swirling anger. He knew that later he would most likely receive a strong scolding from Marluxia for the Lancer's 'rein of terror' over the botanist's favorite garden, but right now that didn't matter. Xaldin needed destruction and he needed it now!

He was working on massacring his sixth tree of the day. That is, until, he heard the light rap of boots on weather worn rock. Xaldin felt his face twist into a smirk of delight at the thought of another person joining him in his 'stress relief'. Of course, they would most likely end up with a couple of broken bones and maybe a few missing limbs; nothing too meaningful in Xaldin's opinion though. Lexaeus couldn't help but feel a thick aura around him. It reeked of dark intentions and malevolent thoughts. Alas he chose to continue on the courtyard's path anyway; he need to get to the library and this was the quickest way.

Everything appeared to be rolling along smoothly for him. Every step Lexaeus took was executed flawlessly and it seemed like there was no injury in sight for the 'Silent Hero'. Then he reached the middle of the courtyard, at the aforementioned intersection of the four paths, that was when pristine cobalt eyes finally came to focus on the destruction that laid around his form. That is also when a sharp lance was sent spiraling at Lexaeus. It road on the wind and was carried dangerously close to decapitating the helpless man. His gaze shot up above him as his eyes formed into a tight glare accompanied by a stern frown. "Why did you attack me number III?" Lexaeus questioned Xaldin sternly; his voice flowed deep and smooth in an euphonious manner. The man being question just floated above Lexaeus held up by only shear wind force. Xaldin's face still held a sharp smirk. He cooed menacingly to the larger man, "I was hoping to get a fight out of you number V. Perhaps we can duel?" His tone has just as deep as Lexaeus's but a bit more rough around the edges; causing his voice to be a bit more sinister than number V's. It only helped to improve his ability to persuade the other though.

Lexaeus felt glued to his spot on the ground now. He was in a lose-lose situation. If he fought he would be beaten endlessly, but if he declined he would be maimed. Lexaeus sighed in a defeated way as he answered his superior. "I will fight with you then number III."

Just as the last word trickled out of his mouth, Lexaeus drew his weapon from a shadowed portal and effortlessly blocked a lance sent at him. He looked up again at the Lancer's previous location only to find him no longer there. His eyes searched around frantically for the other man; like a scared animal seeking knowledge of its predator's position. There was a flash of black and Lexaeus took off immediately at it pounding the ground deeply with his tomahawk. Earth shattered below his weapon. Climbing upwards towards Xaldin. The Lancer tried his best to avoid the onslaught that the attack sent at him. He was able to glide around the initial shock wave, but found the serrated rocks to be much more difficult to counter. Xaldin hissed dryly as the last column of earth plunged at him. Unfortunately, the Lancer found himself pinned motionless to the courtyard's wall and had been left unprepared for Lexaeus's next strike. The silent hero sent a spear of rock at his superior. The spike had made a jagged strike into Xaldin's shoulder, ripping flesh and severing nerves as it crash into the wall. After the attack, number III immediately took off through a dark portal hoping to find a better position for retaliation. The remnants of his departure swirled on the shattered wall behind him.

Lexaeus paused and easily made out a rustling in the remaining trees himself. A roaring growl ripped from deep in his throat as the Silent Hero swung around and sent his tomahawk grinding harshly into soft bark and hopefully the rest of his superior…

But sadly, luck wasn't with our hero today and he found himself merely swinging at a cleverly placed diversion compliments of Xaldin. Lexaeus's face contorted into a look of horror and rage as he recoiled from his strike trying to quickly resume a defensive stance before the Lancer decided to strike again. It was too late though, number V was sent hurtling for the ground as he was pinned down by numerous air currents and a dragoon spear planted deeply into his thigh. Blood sheeted cleanly from the wound without cease and there was a sharp metallic rattle in the air as the Lancer's four remaining spears pointed dangerously close to Lexaeus's neck line. Lexaeus looked up towards Xaldin, but his only consolation was the Lancer's dazzling navy eyes filled with a look of feral pleasure in seeing his subordinate subdued and helpless. Xaldin let out a harsh laugh, "You almost put up a fight number V."

Lexaeus eyes narrowed and he spoke in a silky voice which draped over Xaldin. "You shouldn't underestimate your subordinates number III… especially me." The Lancer would have let out a ripping laugh if it wasn't for the earth he found flung into his face. He clawed and grasped at his eyes as the dirt stung unbearably. Xaldin waved his hand and sent his spears plunging down. Sadly, Lexaeus had already had plenty of time to remove himself from the ground. Number III looked up and rubbed the last ounce of grime from his inflamed eyes. Number V stood in front of him with a sour look of displeasure. Xaldin resummoned a spear with deafening speed and swung at the Silent Hero's side. Lexaeus grabbed for the shaft of the spear, but was sent into shock as it blurred out of his vision and took on to much speed for his eyes to follow. The shaft of the spear hit into his ribs and a sickening crack and popping could be heard from his chest as a few of his ribs gave out from under the force of the blow.

A small explosion of blood poured from the Silent Hero's gasping mouth and he fell to his knees in a splitting pain he had never felt before. Xaldin gave leisurely smile as his boot slammed against the other's face a few good times. Lexaeus fell to the ground in a mess of wrecked nerves and throbbing muscles. Number III kneeled down and grasped his subordinate's wiry mess of brown hair roughly in a gloved hand. The Lancer brought the broken face closer to his and examined its pained expression in awe. His navy eyes fell over number V's blackened eye, then they lowered to his cut and bruised cheeks, then they came come across busted, swollen lips.

Xaldin needed more… destruction. Luckily, those lips demanded more attention that any old, bent tree. He wanted to massacre them; marked them as his. Lexaeus flinched under his superior's ravenous stare and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He nearly yelped as the Lancer drew closer to his face. Their lips ghosted over one another and the Silent Hero could feel warm puffs of breath wash over the drying blood on his features. Xaldin leaned in taking a lip between his teeth and applying gentle pressure on it. He sighed as Lexaeus's lip reopened and fresh blood spilled into his mouth. It was perfect in Xaldin's opinion, the metallic tang of blood seeping out onto his tongue and deadening his senses. The Lancer lapped roughly at the thin trail of blood running down his chin and his lips crashed down smothering number V's. Number III easily parted the Silent Hero's mouth and invaded its depths deftly with his tongue. Xadlin deepened the kiss and wrestled with his underling's tongue for supremacy. Lexaeus brought a hand up limply and tangled it into a dense mass of dreadlocks. Then he proceeded to do the only thing he could… he bit… as hard as he could.

The Lancer growled removing his lips and clutching his mouth; a mix of blood and saliva ran down his chin. "Youth bathard!" He wiped his face and cursed the lisp he had just gained. The Lancer's hands reached down grasping number V by the neck. He began gradually applying more and more pressure to the thick muscles he found there. Lexaeus's form fell lifeless under him; his vision becoming hazy. "X-xaldin…"

I know not really a cliff hanger, but I tried. XD

Marulxia: M-my garden! My beautiful garden!!!

Xaldin: Shud'up. stab

Marluxia: why?…. x.x

Lexaeus: Is that good for the plot.

Xaldin: Dun'know….

Lexaeus: O.O;;


End file.
